Theme Parks and Pizzaria's
by Miki'sLittleSoul
Summary: "Welcome to our Paradise of fun!" This became nothing to the Three Animatronics after THAT day. Now they are at the Freddy Fazbear Pizzaria. But they know they are no longer safe. Nowhere. Can Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy all keep the three Theme Park Animatonics safe, aswell as the three children they saved before they are left to rot?
1. Chapter 1

**Greeting readers! This is my first FNAF story. This does contain OC's, so if you don't like OC's, then feel free not to read this. I don't really mind. The Oc's are mine, shadowfalls221 and a member who isn't on FF. So I thank those two for their Oc's and help for inspiration.**

**Please don't flame, I understand that this may not be as good as I hope it to be, but I'm still counting myself as a beginner for writing, even though I have written some, I still think im kinda bad. But that's my opinion, if you wanna tell me how good I am, feel free to review saying where my errors lie, but nothing harsh or very long of how to write things, cause im writing how I wanna do it!**

**Bunny Animatronic: IMAGINE GET ON WITH IT!**

**Tiger and Wolf Animatronics: Yeah!**

**Ok! OK! Jeez! Yeah let's just start before I have to deal with THOSE THREE!**

Chapter 1: Theme Park Paradise!

"Welcome all to this wondrous land of fun and games!" The voices of three female animatronics filled the air of the famous amusement park 'Paradise for People'. All three animatronics there were different sorts of animals

The first was a bipedal Tiger, with the colouration of cyan blue with white stripes along her back. Her eyes were a bright green colour. This was KittyCat, but many people and her Animatronic pals referred to her as Kitty, Cat or KC.

The second was also bipedal, but this one was a Wolf. She had the colouration of Leaf Green with orange details. Her eyes matched the colour of the bows she wore around her neck and behind her ear. This was Tara.

The third was sort of bipedal, she could walk and run on two, but the design of her endoskeleton allowed her to run on four if she wished. This animatronic was a Bunny. She was dark blue in colouration with light purple details. She wore a red bow and her eye colour was orange. This was Miki.

All three of their animatronics help out during the children and adults visits to the park. And the famous Pizzeria; Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, was close, but not very close to the Theme park, to quickly get there and back, you had to drive since it was still quite a distance away. And on that note, both of the mangers were brothers, and checked on each other regular visits to each other.

Tara was making her usual rounds, wandering around the Theme Park to help Children and Parents get around and to sometimes understand some games that they didn't understand the concept of. As well as navigating them to other attractions and…. To do their business….

Anyway! On these 'rounds' she now and then walked into her friends, KC and Miki. Miki was popular with the kids, possibly because of her child- like attitude and playfulness around them, but Tara wasn't too sure. While walking around, one of the managers was calling her name; she turned so he could talk to her,

"Tara, have you seen KittyCat? She needs to help us with Supplies" He was obviously kind of out of breath since he was huffing quite a bit. The Wolf animatronic shook her head.

"Not yet." She replied, "But I'll tell her once I see her. But why not Miki? You know she usually does it."

He laughed, "You'll see why. She's got a special job to do!" Tara nodded at this and went back on her way.

Miki in the other hand was nearby the entrance of the Theme Park, she had a special job to do, but she had to wait near the entrance till she knew what. At the moment; she was what she called having a tremendous time with some children. Thanks to her unique built endoskeleton, she could run on four, and it was very light weighted, doubling that advantage. Some children had asked for a 'ride' on her back, and with the parents' permission, was bounding around with them, until they had enough. When they did, Miki carefully slowed to a stop so they could jump of and continue on their way around the Park.

Miki sighed, she loved being out in the open! From the entranceway of the theme park, and quite a distance away, Miki from her position (since there wasn't many structures nearby), could see the front of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, who also had working animatronics. The Bunny had always wondered what it was like to be in there, what it looked like, and what the animatronics looked like too; since they had no knowledge of the other working Animatronics there.

But knocking that aside, she stood and waited for the 'Special Guests' to greet her.

KittyCat had been told by Tara that she had to help take supplies to the storage with some of the humanoid managers. She, personally, preferred putting the stuff in the boxes away rather than taking the stuff; mainly because Miki was rather strong and carried two times the amount as she could, Miki showed off quite a bit to her.

Kitty, when not nearby any kids, was rather snobby and really girlish. But that couldn't be helped, it was what was in her programming!

"Thanks for helping Cat!" One of the managers greeted, "We know you don't like this job but Miki has an important thing to do this time round and Tara is also kind of busy later today, so-"

"Say no more!" Kitty hissed, but in a playful way, "Let's just gets this done with!" He nodded as they went to go get the boxes full of supplies.

"MIKI!" some children screeched with glee as they ran up to the bunny animatronic, surprising her.

"Oh!" Miki giggled, as she knelt down to their height, "Hello their children! Is there anything I can do for you?" One pointed to the people who he was with, she noticed five smartly dressed adults with several other children behind them, '_A school trip! That's rare for me to be given this sort of job!_'

Miki is usually on the other side of the park, and doing some jobs that required a strong animatronic to do it. But when she was doing School Trip tours for very small and young children, she enjoyed her day even more.

Miki let out a giggle, "Well! It seems you've all brought your friends along today!" All the children agreed with her as they hugged each other, "Well then… Who's ready to have some fun?!" Miki stood and threw her arms in the air playfully, all the children squealed with delight as the Favoured Animatronic led them to the Preschool ride and attractions, with the teachers following close behind.

It was the end of the day. The Three Animatronics were helping their boss, Mr. Herbert Fazbear, and a few other workers, clear all the supplies and boxes away.

"What goes and what stays from here Herbert?" Miki asked as she fumbled through one of the boxes, filled with Food and Cooking ingredients for Baking sessions with Children.

"You know Miki…" He sighed as she took out a bag of flour. The Bunny grinned playfully, before placing it where the stash of it was.

"Miki!" Cat huffed, "You need to not say stupid things like that!" She was sorting out what toys were and weren't broken and damaged.

"Stop being so silly, Kitty!" Tara laughed as she helped Miki with the ingredients, "Miki's just having fun! She's just done a School Trip!"

Kitty huffed as she went to move a jar of honey onto the top shelf,

"Cat!" Miki shouted, "Don't put that-"to late. KittyCat had put it on one of the bags of flour that had fallen out the basket, causing it to burst open from the jars weight. Cat yelped in surprise as she was covered in the white, powdery substance. This cause both Miki and Tara to start giggling at the sight, before bursting out into laugher, followed by everyone else, including Cat.

They were so busy having fun that they didn't notice a group of people entering the place in messing with the Big Wheel Attraction's controls…

**Chapter one is done! Miki belongs to me, KittyCat belongs to shadowfalls221, and Tara belongs to a friend at school. I'm not accepting any Oc's for this, but I will promise you that the Pizzeria crew will be included soon. Maybe a proper into of them in the 3****rd**** or 4****th**** chapters? Im still working on it! Good Comments please, no flamers and tell me what you think, in a nice way plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank **_**Epic Skyshine**_** and **_**MyTwistedMind**_**, and my friend; **_**shadowfalls221**_** for reviewing, and **_**MyTwistedMind **_**for also Following!**

**If you remember in the summery that I mentioned 'THAT day'. Well, this is THAT day. The day Miki, Tara and KittyCat's lives changed! So let us begin!**

**Also; Page breaks will be this: XxxX**

Chapter 2: THAT day…

The day was just as normal, oh Miki wished that every day, every year would be this bright as sunny all the time! Ugh, rain! How it spoiled her mood on some days! But luckily, the entire week was filled with the bright rays of the sun, making all of the Animatronics metallic coats shine in its radiance light. It was all going well, until IT happened.

What is IT, you may wonder? The animatronics always say the word IT when an attraction breaks down. Tara hated this the most, for she knew it always spelled trouble for the Park's future, like it did a few years ago. She knew what was going on when KittyCat and Miki got to the broken ride, the unpopular Big Wheel.

As the two came to her side, Tara pointed to the very top of the ride, "There's some children stuck up there, they wanted to have a go on it and they were desperate to even though they were the only ones." She explained. Miki and Kitty stared up. When Miki noticed something which really scared her.

"It's collapsing!" she gasped, as a rather thick pole hit the floor with a loud clang nearby them. The Big Wheel was a very old attraction, even though it wasn't popular anymore, they knew it was gonna be possibly left to rust eventually, or torn down; but now it was too late, and this was a bad time for it to be falling apart. "Kitty, Tara. Make sure no one goes close to it! I'll go get them. I'm much lighter than you." Her two friends nodded as Miki bravely started to make the climb to the top, careful to avoid breaking it even more before getting to the children.

XxxX

From the Pizzaria, people were outside or looking through the windows, watching the old attraction that was a bit of a distance away collapsing as they saw a faint, dark blue dot carefully climbing it. The Animatronics inside the place; Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy, could also see this happening as they stood behind the children.

"What's my brother done now?" Sighed Mr. Fazbear. He knew his brother well, but he desided he mustn't know everything.

"Who's that climbing it?" Chica asked. Mr. Fazbear was quiet for a while before replying to the Chicken Animatronic.

"Miki, the Bunny Animatronic."

XxxX

Miki had reached the place where the children were, she could see three in there, a girl and two boys; all of them tightly clinging onto each other. The screeching metal could be heard as to Miki's horror of the cart they were in coming loose from its cable. One of the two boys noticed her,

"Miki!" He screamed fearfully, "Help us!"

Just then the cart came loose, but Miki was a quick reactor, and immediately attempted to get close to it to catch it. She stood on a rather thick pole once she knew she was low enough before catching the broken hook of the cart, nearly taking her with it. Carefully, she attempted to lift it, but the children were fidgeting inside, making it shake. Miki felt one of them fall over and hit the door, which came loose, and swung open and she almost fell out. She clung onto the edge of the cart in fear of her falling.

"DON'T MOVE!" Miki shouted over the screeching metal above her.

XxxX

On the ground; Cat had gone to ask to call for more help, leaving Tara to watch helplessly as the small girl tumbled through the open carts door.

"TARA!" she heard Miki yell, making her noticed the child had lost her grip. But Tara managed to catch her before she hit the ground. She was sobbing uncontrollably as she hugged the Wolf Animatronic tightly,

"Hey… you're okay now sweetie." Tara tried to sooth the child's sobbing cries as she carried her back to her parents, who hurriedly took girl and tried to calm he down themselves. Her father thanked Tara, but she turned back to where her friend was located. "You're welcome. But where still not done yet…" She noticed Miki had managed to hang the cart on something to try to get the two young lads inside out.

XxxX

"Come on. Don't worry. Your friend managed to do it, so you can too…" The young boy refused to move, "Please? I promise I won't drop you." Miki was trying to get the boy out, one of them clung to her around her neck; he must've seen the height they were at and was rather scared to be out in the open. The young boy in the cart took Miki's hand as she then yanked him out and then lept away from it.

"You both alright? Not hurt are you?" The Bunny could feel them both shaking in terror, but both nodded. Miki smiled before feeling some sort of agonizing pain, which forced her to loose grip on the Thing she was stood on.

She managed to grab onto a pole, then onto the boy who hadn't held onto her by the hand, the other was still clinging to her neck, but a little tighter, but not enough to damage it.

"Miki…" the boy who she held the hand of whispered worriedly, "Your leg…" Miki looked down and noticed her right leg sparking dangerously, this worried her but tried not to show signs of this; so the other two boys didn't worry too much either.

"Don't worry about it. Concentrate on holding on, ok?" Miki was nervous; when she looked down they were still at quiet a height, enough to actually do some serious damage to all three if they fell. And to make things worse, it looked as if there wasn't anything else to hold on to once they did.

The pole she held onto bent under their weight rather suddenly, making all three yelp. "Don't wiggle around, both of you! Just hold on 'till help get here." She could hear a loud noise of sirens coming closer to the park. Miki was starting to have enough of this, very quickly.

"HURRY UP!" Miki screamed angrily to people down below, making the boys jump at the sudden yell, "I CANNOT HOLD ON FORE-R!" she failed to notice the crackle in her voice. She heard voices as many people told some others to hurry up. Miki smiled as she knew her cry hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Excuse me. Can you please let go of this little lad?" Miki slightly turned her head to see a man and a woman dressed in red, who she figured that had ownership of the Large Red Vehicle thing that lay nearby. "We'll get you all down."

"As long as you ha-e hold of h-m." This was when she noticed her voice box must have been damaged from the yell. But tried to ignore it, figuring it wasn't that bad.

"We do" The woman said. Slowly and carefully, Miki let go, the loss of extra weight meant she could hold on to the boy holding onto her neck, who had started to whimper sadly. "We'll take him down then come back for you both." She said as Miki heard them leave.

Come back?! Why couldn't they just get them all down?! That comment left Miki a bit annoyed, but still held on. She heard them coming back up as the pole began to groan from the weight and could be felt and seen coming loose,

"Please don't break…" Miki whimpered, holding the boy tighter. She heard a loud spark from her damaged leg, which didn't make matters better at all, she was terrified. She didn't want her or the boy to be seriously hurt or even worse…

"Miki…" The Boy whispered,

"Don't worry. You're gonna be fine." She forced a fake smile, "I've got you."

The pole broke, Miki cried out as she noticed gravity quickly dragging them down. She clutched the boy tighter as they plummeted to the ground.

XxxX

"MIKI!" Both Tara and Kitty (who had now returned) yelled in fear for both the boy and their friend. The boy's parents screamed as they noticed them too. After Miki hit the ground with the unpleasant sound of breaking metal, she sat up and began to let the boy go,

"Are y-u ok-y?" Miki's voicebox could be heard crackling up, making a few people give worried looks to each other. The boy nodded as the entire thing started to collapse above the two…

XxxX

At the Pizzeria, Mr. Fazbear was getting his coat on to get to his brothers park. The Animatronics had been ordered to go back to their spots but not to perform. Bonnie was worried to though, since the animatronic climbing it was a bunny like him, how could he not! She risked herself for those Kids! Everyone hoped they were ok.

XxxX

Miki reactivated. She realized that both were trapped under the rubble of the Big Wheel.

She heard whimpering. His whimpering.

"A-e -ou -ay?" Miki noticed her voice box was completely done. She couldn't speak the words properly but the boy still seemed to understand her,

"Yes…" his voice sounded dry, "You're not though."

Miki sighed; she knew that the dust possibly had gotten into it, making it malfunction. Miki attempted to push some rubble off her back, but found she could not turn to do so.

"C-ll fo- -lp…. – C-n't" she asked the boy the best she could.

"Ok… I'll try" He nodded before shouting his lungs out, "HELP! WHERE HERE! GET US OUT!" His voice became raspy, and he clutched his thoat in pain. His voice must have been heard for the rubble began to quickly shift above them,

"Th—k y—"Miki whispered and smiled as she could now turn to help remove it from underneath. The light stunned the boy's eyes, and made Miki flinch a bit from the brightness.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He desperately held out his arms to his parents as his mother reached to get him out his voice still very raspy, and Miki felt bad for asking him to call for help.

His dad looked at Miki, who was trying to stand up, but finding it hard thanks to the critically sparking joint, making her fall back over with her desperate attempts. Miki sighed in defeat; she couldn't stand up at all. His father stepped down into the hole and put the Bunny Animatronics right arm around his neck to help her up, which surprised her. He smiled at her, and she gave a 'Thank You' smile back as he helped her out.

As they all stepped off the rubble, (with the exception of Miki nearly falling over several times), the people watching cheered and clapped at Miki's bravery; while said animatronic blushed, embarrassed by the sudden phrase she was given.

"You deserve this applause for saving them." The man holding her said, smiling,

"I'm –t s-re I d-…" (I'm not sure I do…) Miki said, sort of painfully, as her voice wasn't working very well. The three children ran up to (or let down from parents) the animatronic and hugged her, being careful of her right leg.

"Thank you Miki! You saved us!" They all said in sync, smiling at her with wet, dirty faces. Miki rubbed the girls head, not saying anything.

Kitty smiled at Miki, "You ok tough-shot?"

Said animatronic flattened her ears at the tiger, with a look on her face that said 'What do you think?' "I-'s not- -n- a r- -air c- -'t s- -ve, Ki- -y…" (It's nothing a repair can solve, Kitty…) Miki forced out, her voice box crackling up like crazy, which didn't impress her very much.

XxxX

Later on that day, the place was closed early so they could remove the wreckage and repair Miki's voice box, which was filled with dust and dirt. But in the other room, an argument was taking place with Tara secretly listening…

**YES! DONE! I'm sorry if I've scared you of Big Wheels for life now guys, but this is an important thing that makes them safe nowhere. I really hope you enjoyed this. Once again, tell me how I did, no flamers and yeah!**

**Miki: FLOUR ATTACK! –throws flour at me and hits me-**

**And yes…. My oc likes flour… and two rather funny chapters will be involving this white stuff later… **


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank **_**King Xeno**_** for reviewing, following and Favoriting! You don't know how happy this makes me with all positive feedback : D**

**Also the Fazbear brother appears in this chapter, but I have no idea what his name would be… leave in reviews if you wanna choose a name. I'll pick from there, for now, he'll just be called Fazbear or Fazbear brother…**

**May I just say that since its coming close to Christmas, my internet has recently been a bit stupid and keeps turning itself off, so yeah… D:**

Chapter 3: The Pizzeria

"And we will do ANYTHING to dismantle those scarps of metal if you don't do anything!" Tara could hear one man bark at their Fazbear brother angrily. This started to worry her, dismantle them? That's impossible… right?

"And we know how we will do it…" said another voice, much more deeper and harsh sounding than the other.

"No you can't!" Herbert yelled at them angrily, he was clearly ticked off; he disliked it when people made comments like this to his animatronics. "You're not even ENGINEERS!"

Tara heard them laugh in a way that made the Wolf animatronic uneasy; they must have left the building for they became quite a little while they walked away. She then made a dash to the place where Miki and Kitty, who were having a 'conversation' of their own.

"Come on Miki! Talk to me! Oh yeah… Ya can't!" Kitty snickered to her own comment; Tara was unable to tell if Miki was ignoring her by staring straight through her, or giving her a 'Shut up or else…' look. This was when the Wolf decided to speak before Cat enraged Miki more.

"Guys." She began, the two looked at her, "I think we're gonna get hurt if were not careful…" Tara looked at the door behind her worriedly; the other two stared at her.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kitty, before Tara could explain, both of the Fazbear brothers stepped into the room.

"I see what you meant by Miki's damage." Herbert's brother sighed as he glanced at the said female animatronic. She was staring at him angrily, her ears flattened behind her head, not in the usual jolly mood she nearly always was in. Her voice box had been removed in order to sort it out, and also sat on the floor, her broken leg no longer sparking for the part doing so was removed; but she could still not stand without help.

"Come on Miki!" Cat tried to encourage her bunny friend to stop giving everyone who spoke to her death glares, since she started to get annoyed with it, "Cheer up!... oh look! Your voice box is fixed!" Miki looked in the direction of where a mechanic had hold of her voice box. And once again, she glared at Cat; clearly she didn't do a good job at cheering her up. The bunny animatronic pointed to the door where the Fazbear brothers had entered through, as if telling them to leave the room so she could have it re-installed with just the mechanic in there and no one staring at her. Everyone left the room, and when the mechanic had done, he came to tell them as they went in. Miki was in a fit of rage, yelling her voice out,

"I can't BELIEVE MYSELF! I'm such an IDIOT to do that!" Miki yelled, waving her arm in the air angrily as she spoke, "But hey! It's in my Programming to protect the Kids! RAAH! I STILL FEEL LIKE A –"the yelling was interrupted by KC forcing her mouth shut, after a while she left go,

"You done?"

"Very much so yes…" Miki turned her head away from her, still grumpy. Then she remembered what Tara was saying earlier, "Tara, you were saying something earlier. What did you mean?" She had calmed down a bit, but not much. Cat, wouldn't calm down as quickly, while Miki and Tara would.

"Well… some people came in before I came to you guys, and they mentioned something about…" her voice got quieter near the end, not wanting to continue.

Herbert sighed, and continued Tara sentence, "Trying to disable you three…"

Miki, Kitty and his brother glanced at him, shocked (or scared for the animatronics), yelling "WHAT?!"

"And to be honest, I'm really not sure what to do, we've gotta clear away that mess the Big Wheel made, and-"Herbert was rather frantic, he was worrying quite a bit. His brother tapped him on the shoulder then the whispered to each other, so the other three didn't hear them; for the three of them looked at them with confused looks. After a while, they both turned around.

"Ok!" Herbert announced to his animatronics, "We've decided that, for your own safety, you go to my brothers Pizzeria until this matter is resolved!" Tara and KC nodded In agreement,

"As long as he promises to repair me, I'll go!" Miki crossed her arms,

"Ha-ha!" The Fazbear brother laughed, "Don't worry, we will!"

With that, he asked them to follow him, while Tara helped Miki get up and go. As they left, those same people were watching from a distance, with evil glints in their eyes…

XxxX

As Miki, Tara and Kitty sat in the back of the Van, the three swapped thoughts of what the Pizzeria was like, and the animatronics, Mr. Fazbear sometimes gave them a few hints of his animatronics, making the three more exited. Fazbear had to admit, the female bunny's mood had indeed improved quickly, she, for now, wouldn't shut up! But then again, all three didn't, all obviously exit.

As they arrived, Foxy had been watching through the window to see when he would return, since Fazbear had been gone longer than they thought he would be. All the people had left for they closed early so Fazbear could go see what his brother had gotten up to. When he spotted them pulling up the back, Foxy ran through Pirate's Cove to his friends; Bonnie, Freddy and Chica, who were sat on the stage or stood, waiting too.

"Hey matey's!" Foxy exclaimed with his pirate like accent, "The Capt'n be back!" All four perked up as they heard the back doors open, along with a bit of clattering. But after a few moments he entered with Tara and KittyCat.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but we had an unexpected issue, so I brought my brother's three animatronics here for a bit."

"But, Mr. Fazbear," Chica said calmly, as the Wolf and Tiger looked around and at them curiously, "There's two behind you."

Tara decided to speak up then, "She's just getting fixed. Miki kind of got damaged during her great accent and descent **(sorry if I spell wrong…)**. I'm Tara by the way. And this-"

"And I'm KittyCat! But… Just call me KC or Cat…" Kitty interrupted Tara, who folded her arms crossly.

"I'm guessing Miki's in the Parts&Service room?" Bonnie asked, Tara nodded.

"She got crushed a bit by a falling cart. But she's a tough one, so she'll be fi- OW!" Kitty was wacked around the head by Tara, who then scolded her friend,

"Hey! We gotta respect that Miki risked her Voice box and leg to rescue those three. Yes we did help, but she deserves most of the credit for she did most of the work!" Tara looked at Kitty to see if she would argue back, but the tiger gave a look of defeat for she was stuttering, before huffing and folding her arms, Tara placed her paws on her hips triumphed by her words.

'_Good ol' Tara… always is knowing how to shut ma yap!_' KC thought.

"Well…" Freddy began, "if you're not arguing anymore, let us introduce ourselves! I'm Freddy, the most popular animatronic here!" Freddy seemed like the type that always knew what to say and what to do, in a leader like why, someone that Cat disliked a little, but Miki and Tara did like this.

"I'm Bonnie! I play as the guitarist while Freddy and Chica sing!" The purple bunny animatronic exclaimed happily, he seemed hyperactive and always happy, like Miki's giddy mood.

"I'm Chica. I help sing as Bonnie said, and make Pizza for the people that come here." Chica introduced. She seemed the calm sort of person, always looking on the positive side of things.

"And I be Foxy! If ye landlubber's ever want ta find me, ye can just pop down ta Pirate's Cove, I'm usually there." Foxy waved his hooked hand in the air enthusiastically; he seemed headstrong, always being a bright guy.

"Nice to meet you!" Tara smiled as she shook Freddy's hand that he had held it out to her. "I hope you don't mind us staying here! Can you please show us around?" She asked.

"Of course we don't! Make yourselves right at- "he paused when they all heard a noise of clattering metal and the surprised cry of an animatronic, who they guessed was Miki, from the Parts&Service room.

"I'll go…" KittyCat sighed as she walked to said room to help Miki, 'get to grips' with herself.

When she was gone, Tara laughed nervously, "Heh… sorry if Cat acts kind of rude to you all. She's kind of girlish… You know, doesn't like to get dirty… that sort of thing" she placed a paw behind her head,

"It's quite alright. Don't worry." Chica smiled.

"Hey Freddy. Where be Bonnie?" Foxy asked, they all looked around and to indeed find the guitarist not in the room. They guessed that he followed the wolf animatronic to see the third newcomer.

XxxX

Bonnie was indeed curious. He had followed KC as quietly as he could to the Parts&Service room, he saw Cat leave, muttering to herself crossly, he looked through the window of the room and he did see Miki, but she didn't look happy. Bonnie figured they both had a small Personality rivalry. As Bonnie could see from the window, he saw the leg that Tara had mentioned to be damaged, it was sort of flattened and a little bent, and unrepairable. Now Bonnie knew that he really shouldn't say this, but he had to admit that Miki did look quite pretty.

He noticed that Miki was looking at him, and he briskly left so the people in their didn't see him. Leaving his female counterpart to look at the window for a while before regarding it all together.

**Once again, please tell me what I should call The Fazbear brother for the Pizzeria! No Flamers, no bad comments.**

**Miki: When will the funny parts come?! **

**KittyCat: Miki….**

**Tara: Oh gosh… no**

**Don't worry, they come in Chapter 6 AND 7 ;D Keep ur peepers pealed for em!**


End file.
